Arsix
Arsix is the toroshu of clan Dastana. Biography * Groomed to become the Dastana matriarch, Arsix was raised alongside her twin brother Jasik on Iki. Her family is self-made, the Dastana clan having relied on clever tactics and good politics in order to get into the state it is now. Trained exceptionally in the Willhammer discipline in addition to the Dastana standard of Mindarm. * Attended the masquerade ball thrown by Yumiwa. * After Yusanora's death, Arsix and her brother were Interrogated by Imperial Executioner Rayuke in her Sado apartments. Appearance And Tools Arsix's appearance (much like her twin brother Jasik) is one that strikes a strange balance between slightly intimidating and beautiful. She bears very handsome defined facial features with strong cheekbones and a sharp jaw-line. But where Jasik's eyes boast great expression, Arsix's eyes have a powerful tone to them, even more brilliant a topaz than her brother's. In fact they are so brilliant they appear almost unnatural, with a depth seeming to attract all focus by those caught in her field of view. They command attention with the gravity of the bright and piercing color, and as such are somewhat famous. As royalty, she wears fine orange robes, bearing her clan's colors proudly. With clear muscular definition underneath her robes, she is very fit, and has a shape to her which is both alluring and powerful. She stands proud with a good posture and a chin held high. Arsix bears a deep dark blue color, with splashes of gold to accent her overall shape. Mask: Kanohi Volitak, Mask of Stealth Weapons * A single dirk, ordained with crystalline patterns, exactly the same as her twin brother's blade. They are mostly ceremonial. Abilities and Traits Abilities Powers of near invisibility and silencing of own noise and effects (other than removing a shadow) via her Kanohi Volitak. Arsix is also a trained Mindarm, and is skilled in the Willhammer discipline. Traits It is often said that Arsix inherited all the drive that was meant for Jasik, and took it all for herself. However untrue this legend may be, it certainly doesn’t appear false. With a mind as sharp as a blade and a wit like a pair of whips, Arsix is a true politician. Comme il faut of her brilliance, Arsix has placed great importance upon the furthering of her family both in wealth and status, and is always trying to account for all the angles which may benefit the Dastana. She's also a splendid actor. Despite the stinging nature of her tongue, the heir knows exactly when to wield or sheath her words, displaying a well-tuned level of self-control no matter what she may be feeling on the inside. The only person who has any real understanding of Arsix or the clockwork in her mind or attitude is Jasik. The pair share a bond seldom rivaled by any other. Arsix both loves and hates the court. On one hand finding the politics and people intriguing and exciting, but on the other hand understands the potential dangers of it all. Physically stronger than her twin brother, she is outmatched by him in his disciplines. She is both displeased and pleased by this. Displeased because there is something Jasik is better at than her, and pleased because it further rounds out the two of them together. The Dastana twins complement each other and Arsix knows this (despite never really speaking of it). Their competitive nature only increased as they grew up together and shows no sign of truly stopping, even if Arsix’s focus is on the family itself and her eventual responsibilities as the leader of the Dastana. She claims most of her drive was impressed upon her by her mother forcibly, but secretly it’s come from within. It’s a desire to bring honor to the lives of Dastana’s halls, but more so for the success of the twins. The famous eyes of Iki are filled with ambition, fueled with an intellect of refined strength and a passion that burns hot as the sun. Relationships Friends and Allies * Jasik Dastana: her twin brother and closest companion Enemies * Clan Umbraline Category:DasakaCategory:MentiCategory:Clan DastanaCategory:MindarmsCategory:Willhammers Category:Toroshu